dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Rebirth Holiday Special Vol 1 1
but as Raven she is knocked out by Harley's reflexes. Beast Boy walks in and accidentally throws the book back at Raven, knocking her back out. As Harley and company reach the twelfth night of the song the involved metas turn and bid the reader a Happy Christmas (or equivalent). Harley predicts the next year's party will be better but there is a final flash-forward to the members of the Suicide Squad drunk on St. Patrick's again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Killer Frost * Mister Freeze Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Krypto * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Santa Claus * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * Themyscira Items: * Menor-antlers Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last Minute | Synopsis2 = Batman and Superman race to defeat their enemies before the shops close as Kal-El was wanting to buy Jon a Monk-E-Monster. After struggling to find one, Kal-El is pipped to the post by Robin who mocks the man of steel. The next night on Smith Farm as Bruce and Damian come around, as Jon begins to open presents Kal-El is about to explain how he could not buy the gaming console but is disturbed when Jon opens Damian's present, the Monk-E-Monster console. Later, outside, Kal-El explains that Damian gave not only the present but a better gift, friendship. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Kite-Man Locations: * ** Quito * ** ** Hamilton County *** ** Hermann, ** *** ** Tusla, Items: * Monk-E-Monster Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = For the Dog Who Has Everything | Synopsis3 = Jon Kent wonders whether his dog, Krypto, understands the changes in his powers and to take his mind off it Superman takes him to the Fortress of Solitude to retrieve a present for his best friend. They come across Superman's first suit and use the original belt to make a collar for their dog. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Eradicator * Intergang Locations: * * Items: * Various Superman Costumes Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Night We Saved Christmas | Synopsis4 = Detective Chimp tells of how he teamed up with Batman to solve a case of a dead elf. They stand solemnly over the bloody body of an elf before the Detective flashes back to the beginning when an old bearded man called Noel reported his stolen dog. Detective Chimp took the case and knows where to go, his old friend's house. In Gotham City, Bobo finds his way to Wayne Manor and into the Batcave where he immediately solves Batman's case and frees the Bat up to assist him. After a long and fruitless night they make their way into a bar where they find the suspect and tail him out to the car lot. Giving chase Bobo aims his pistol and fires. The elf lay on the floor with a red stain but they soon realise that the elf was just drunk and spilled his drink. After a short interrogation they find the weird looking "dog" and give him back to the jolly owner. Bobo suggests that they may have saved Christmas and that the old man was St Nick himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Antagonists: * Jimmy "Fingers" McFinnegan * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** Romero's Bar ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Dreaming of a White Christmas | Synopsis5 = John Constantine finds himself mysteriously drawn to a hooded woman who reveals herself to be Wonder Woman. Both were searching for a person and they soon discover that the two had been seen together. Now united, Constantine begins to use more advanced spells such as hijcking a spiritual connection to talk to the deceased witches for advice. The spectres point them to an old church where they find their people and John gives chase to his man, they come to the forest where Constantine asks for the women's help to distract the boy while he knocks him out. In the church again Wonder Woman asks for Constantine's quarry to remove the curse preventing him from sleeping but she only will if he tells her the nightmare, which he does reluctantly. As the two heroes part ways, John sits down to sleep but is plagued by nightmares of sitting on Santa's lap. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Brangwen Antagonists: * "Jack Frost" Other Characters: * Dionysus Locations: * ** Lancaster * Mount Olympus Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = A Flash Christmas Carol | Synopsis6 = As Barry Allen goes to leave Malcolm and Ms. Beth and reassures the young kid that even orphans get present for Christmas. Across the city the Flash's Rogues begin a bank robbery and distract the Flash with bombs but he ultimately catches up. As the two forces face off a truck of presents upturns and, due to the consequences being so severe to the children, Captain Cold returns the money and they call a truce over the festive period. Barry speeds back into Malcolm's room to personally deliver his Christmas gift. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Malcolm Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Central City Police Department * Nora Allen * Ms. Beth Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Day of Returning | Synopsis7 = In China the Justice League of China capture Red Orchid but seeing her human side they treat her to a Dongzhi celebration of Winter Solstice before incarcerating her. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Light in the Dark | Synopsis8 = Batwoman is interrupted while buying pie by a man who asks her to tell Zenith that Tributary says hello. As the mystery man is pulled away Kath phones her friend Kit who is Zenith and the two organise a sting to free Tributary. While recuperating at the pie shop Kath retells the story of Hanukkah like her father used to. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kit/Zenith * Tributary Antagonists: * Tyman Industries Other Characters: * Jacob Kane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = What a Year for a New Year | Synopsis9 = The Titans chase down two villains and, finding them impossible to catch, they resort to tricks. Challenging the duo to a race they dupe them into driving into the bay where they were both caught. As they celebrate Dick realises that he is late for something... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Batman * Flash (Wally West) * S.T.A.R. Labs Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = I Don't Wanna Be Late | Synopsis10 = Nightwing runs from the capture of Diablo to meet with Batgirl who likewise is running to meet him atop the bridge to watch the New Year in. Both however come across several obstacles and fear they will be late. As the sun rises they meet and embrace one another. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Epiphany | Synopsis11 = Green Lanterns Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz are selected for a challenge of Three Kings from the Reckx race. They challenge the duo into three challenges or they'll annihilate the Earth. The first trial, of suffering, took the Lanterns to the moment before they donned their rings; by re-accepting their ring - and the ensuing suffering - the two pass the round. The next is of sincerity, they are asked to nominate only one Lantern to guard the Earth and sector 2814. Before Jessica can suggest Baz he tells the Reckx that they either stand together or not at all. Again succeeding their final test is of integrity: a fight to the death. The champion immediately bats Baz away and Jessica decides to stand and fight for the Earth rather than flee. The three kings disappear and Hal Jordan messages the two asking what happened and that no alien life was recorded. Returning home they eat Rosca de Reyes, king's ring, where Baz pulls out the prize, hope. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Reckx ** Champion Other Characters: * * * ** ** Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "A Very Harley Holiday" is a framing story that wraps around the other stories in the issue. It is also, given Harley Quinn's role as a host of the other stories in the comic, quite probably non-canon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Hanukkah